Oh to be young again
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Andros/Zhane friendship fic. *songfic*. Just what was going through their minds before & during the attack on KO35 and then later...


_Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers, not sure who does these days. Anyway this is another Androz/Zhane friendship fic. The song is 'Young Year's by Dragon. Don't bother trying to find it on any radio station, it's from the eighties. Anything in * is thought. This is set before and during PRiS. Enjoy. Feedback as always, is welcome._

**Oh to be young again**

**By ****Mouse****.**

_KO 35: Before PRiS_

Andros looked across at his friend, wondering what was going through his mind, as he was being especially quiet. Zhane had that silly grin on his face and innocent look in his eyes he sometimes was about to either pull a prank or stun everyone with some announcement or other. From the grin on his face Andros assumed it was the latter and immediately started looking around for a quick exit. Zhane must have noticed Andros's look because his head jerked up and Andros felt his friend's presence in his mind. 

*You know, right now, your looking like a caged animal.* Andros managed not to snort at that.

*Do you blame me, you've got that look in your eyes again, and I am not bailing you out this time. You make your bed Zhane, you lie in it.* Zhane's eyes sparkled with laughter and his grin widened, if that was possible. The innocent look in his eyes was nearly Andros's undoing and he almost lost it then and there.

_Broken cars, old guitars,_

_Waiting here for the time to pass_

_Time takes its toll and it took it fast._

*Who are you picking on this time, or don't I want to know that either?* Zhane's eyes flicked across the room to another figure in a uniform like Andros's. *Zhane! No! You are not playing some sort of prank on Trista. My cousin has enough on her plate right now.* Zhane grinned and winked at Andros.

*Exactly why she needs to relax and have a good laugh Andros. Suddenly being told you've been selected to be a Power Ranger along side your more famous cousin and his extremely good looking friend, can be a tad un-nerving.* Andros looked at his cousin and nodded slightly as if agreeing with Zhane. Trista and three others had just been chosen to get the rest of the Astro Powers. The attacks by Dark Specter's forces were getting more than he and Zhane could handle, so the ruling council of KO 35 had finally acceded to Andros's requests to activate the other four morphers. So far, they hadn't actually taken the morphers in hand yet, having to go through training with Andros and Zhane first. It had been a rough few weeks, on all of them. Andros sighed and looked at Zhane, finally giving in to the inevitable.

*Just leave her in one piece, okay?*

*Trust me Andros. I promise, she'll be in one piece when I finish with her.* Andros decided not to answer that comment. 

_Secret meetings at the rivers bend_

_Several days when I called you friend_

_Came a time we went our separate ways_

He and Zhane had been working hard lately, harder than they ever had as rangers. And to be honest, Andros was starting to get worried. So, finally, after Andros had bluntly told the ruling council that he and Zhane couldn't defend them properly anymore due to the increase of attacks across the planet, and that there would start to be casualties unless they got some help. So, the council had capitulated and authorised the recruiting of four more people to become Rangers.

Andros walked outside; it had been a long, strenuous morning. He knew that he was tired, and although Zhane didn't show it, he was tired as well. These past few months had strengthened their friendship and brought them closer together than ever before. Andros admitted to himself, he wouldn't have anyone else watching his back other than Zhane. He trusted Zhane more than any other person on their planet. He walked along the path and had just reached his ground car when a piercing scream rang out and seconds later the doors opened and Zhane came flying out, laughing hard. Andros started the car and gestured for the door to open. Zhane leapt in and Andros drove them at speed out of the lot. Zhane was laughing hard and Andros shook his head.

"I don't know why I get you out of these things." Zhane laughed as he fastened his belt.

"Because you don't to go through all the trouble of training a replacement Silver Ranger." Andros just looked at him and laughed.

_Those were our Young Years_

_Our wings were drying in the sun_

_Now the winter at our window feels so cold_

_Where are our Young years?_

Later that day Andros and Zhane were at their favourite spot in the park, by a small lake. Zhane had conned Andros into taking the afternoon off and Andros had reluctantly ended up agreeing. They were all tired, he could tell that. So, it hadn't taken much persuading. 

At the moment they were both on their backs, jackets off, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. They hadn't spoken for a little while and were just lying there, seemingly asleep.

"Andros, you awake?"

"Hmm, yeah Zhane. What's wrong?" Zhane paused a moment before continuing.

"I need you to promise me something." Andros opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Zhane was sounding extremely serious and he was beginning to be alarmed.

"What? What is it Zhane?" He stared at his friend and Zhane opened his eyes, staring up into Andros's. Andros could see concern, love and something else in them, he wasn't sure what. "Promise you what Zhane?" Zhane pushed himself up on his elbows and looked away for a moment. 

"I want you to promise me, that if anything happens to me, that you'll go on. That you'll keep fighting. That you'll keep searching for Karone." Now Andros was extremely alarmed and he sat up properly. He reached out with one of his hands and turned Zhane's face towards him.

"Zhane. What brought this on?" Worry laced his tone and Zhane tried to smile. Sighing, Zhane pushed himself all the way up and sat facing Andros crossed legged. He sighed and then spoke softly.

"I... I just have a feeling is all. And I want to know that you'll be okay without me. Just in case."

"Zhane, you're scaring me." Zhane sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't' mean to Andros. I truly don't. But I need to know that you'll be okay. Please, just promise me this. Please." The pleading tone in his voice was something he'd never heard before.

"Sure Zhane, I promise. No matter what I'll keep searching for Karone and I'll keep fighting evil. But you'll always be at my side. We're a team, remember?" Zhane nodded, his eyes sad.

"Always. And forever. Thank you Andros."

Early the next morning, KO 35 was attacked by the largest contingent of monsters and fighters ever. The first place that had been hit and destroyed was the training facility. Andros and Zhane were the only survivors because at the last moment, they had morphed. Andros had been stunned by the loss of his cousin, but he fought on with a mania that surprised Zhane. But after a while even the powerful Silver Ranger began to loose hope.

"Andros, there's too many of them! We have to get out of here!"

"No! That one's mine!" He rushed over while Zhane was distracted a moment and fought off some quadtrons. He turned to see Andros take a huge hit and fall to the ground. The monster raised it's blade to put in the killing blow.

"No! Andros!" Zhane ran forward, all thought of his own life gone from his mind. He blocked the shot and then slashed at it, forcing it away from Andros. It hit and the monster growled something, and Zhane suddenly was afraid. The monster ran forward and grabbed him. Andros by this time had struggled to his to feet and saw what was about to happen.

"Zhane!" The monster exploded and when the smoke cleared, poking up through the rubble was a silver gloved hand that moved for a second, then stopped. Andros fell to his knees, disbelief in his voice. "No. Not Zhane." He pushed himself to his feet, and with the help of some nearby planetary defence forces, dug Zhane out. His friend was barely clinging to life and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't go through life without Zhane. The universe wasn't that unfair.

_Everything's seen better days_

_Boats in which we sailed away_

_Lie all rusted, on rocky ground._

_Here we sit with a schooner of ale_

_Dreaming of a wind that'll make us sail,_

_Taking us far away._

_AstroMegaship – 2 and many months later_

"I'm afraid you don't have much time left?"

"It's that bad?"

"I'm afraid it is." Andros shared a concerned glance with Cassie, and they moved away from the small medical room where they could see Zhane and Alpha talking. Andros's mind was awhirl with remembered emotion and heartache. He couldn't loose Zhane, not now. Not now that he had him back. 

They made their way to the others and tried to tell them what was going on, but where interrupted by Zhane, and then the mantis monster. Andros had been worried about Zhane, noticing his premature dimorphs after each battle and the bruises that the power didn't quite protect him from. So, the other rangers had made a decision to try and keep him out of as many fights as possible, until they sorted something out.

But fate wouldn't let them do that. Fate in the form of the mantis monster. 

When it had exploded its weapon that held Zhane in place, Andros felt his world collapse.

"I've lost him again! I've only just got him back! This isn't fair!" They fought on, but the monster was too strong. And then Zhane had returned, defeating the monster with Andros's and Cassie's help. Andros had cornered Alpha then, demanding to know what was going on. And once he'd found out, he had laughingly informed the other rangers and they plotted their revenge.

_Do you remember how we was_

_We had the moon and time behind us_

_We used to take it all the way_

_Those were our Young Years_

_Our wings were drying in the sun_

_Now the winter at our window feels so cold_

_Back in our Young Years_

_Sometimes the good did not die young_

_Now we live on memories alone_

_Of our Young Years_

Later that same night Andros tracked Zhane down to see how he really was. DECA had told him that Zhane had finally finished the cleaning and was now sitting on the control deck, in the dark. Andros walked in quietly. He was in just a t-shirt and shorts that he slept in. Zhane was still in his uniform. He walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb his friend overly much. Today had been difficult, on all of them.

"Come to check it's all nice and clean." Andros smiled slightly and walked over, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"No actually, come to check on you. How are you doing?" Zhane just shrugged slightly.

"Alright I guess. Been a very long couple of days for me, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't spot this happening to you sooner. Some friend I make." Zhane looked across at Andros and studied him a moment.

"You're the best friend a person could ever have, don't ever forget that Andros. I'm so glad your mine. And don't beat yourself over the head about it. I've always been good at hiding things." Andros snorted.

"I know. Oh lord how I know. Getting you to admit illness or injury is almost impossible. It'd be easier to persuade Dark Spectre to give up." That got a small smile from Zhane, which is what Andros was after.

*So, are you going to admit what's bothering you, or am I going to have to sit here and guess all night?* Zhane shifted a little in his seat.

*How much did Alpha tell you?* Andros leaned back a moment, thinking.

*Just that you needed to get your powers re-energised by a power source..* Andros's thoughts trailed off and he leaned over suddenly, grabbing Zhane's arm and looking at his friend in the eye.

"Zhane, tell me exactly how you got your powers re-energised. Tell me now!" Zhane winced slightly at the intensity of his friends gaze and sighed. He held up his left hand, palm outwards. Andros could see a fairly intense red mark that looked very painful on it. "What's this?"

"Do you know how much it tickles when a bolt of lightening hits you? Something shocking I can tell you."

_If we had the moon and time behind us_

_We could still sail so far away_

_And time would pass and things would change_

_And our memories won't fade away_

_Those were our Young Years_

_Our wings were drying in the sun_

_Now the winter at our window feels so cold_

_Back in our Young Years_

_Sometimes the good did not die young_

_Now we live on memories alone_

_Those were our Young Years_

Zhane had tried to make a joke of it, but Andros could see the seriousness of it in his eyes. And that of remembered pain.

"You let yourself get hit by lightening?" Zhane nodded, looking down at his hand, Andros hadn't let it go yet.

"Yes. It was the only way to get my powers restored. I wasn't going to sit here idly by and let my powers drain away and watch you get hurt out there! I wasn't!" Zhane tried to defend his actions and Andros just stared at him in amazement.

"Zhane, one of these days, you're going to be the death of me. If I'm not worrying about what prank your going to pull next, you pull some hair brained stunt like this." Zhane tried to smile gently.

"Well, it's about on par with some things I've done over the years." Andros just stared at him and then gave a soft laugh.

"What am I going to do with you Zhane?" Zhane's eyes reflected relief that Andros wasn't going to lecture him that much.

"I don't know, not kill me for worrying you so much?" Andros laughed softly and gently let go Zhane's hand. He squeezed Zhane's shoulder as he smiled.

"I'll think about it." Zhane looked at him and then smiled sheepishly.

"Guess I should have told you, huh?"

"Yes Zhane, you should have told me."

"Well, I will, next time. I promise." Andros gave a sigh and affectionately clouted Zhane on his shoulder.  
"Zhane, if there is a next time, I will kill you myself. Now come on, let's get that hand treated." Laughing softly, Zhane let Andros lead him to the medical room. Everything was alright again.

_You know we live it all again_

_If we could turn the tide and sail away_

_Back to our Young Years._

_Those were our Young Years._


End file.
